


it is a competition as long as i am winning

by deepbluecomplex (shairiru)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/deepbluecomplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was anything out of order that morning, it was that the usual mop of blonde hair Bellamy got used to seeing while he walked to work was nowhere to be seen in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it is a competition as long as i am winning

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble of some sort based on that tumblr post I’ve read about two people walking at the same time to work and the op swore to wear running shoes so they can win.

Two months have passed since they moved into this neighborhood. It was the most practical location since it was just a bus ride away from Octavia’s university and a few minutes walk away from his job . Considering that their money mostly comes from him (he wouldn’t have let Octavia work in that coffee shop if she wasn’t pretty adamant about it. “I want to help you,” she had said), he needed to save every single penny that he can.

 

Every morning, a woman with a long blonde hair and a certain confidence with her steps would always be a few paces ahead of him. He paid no mind the first few times, but it had been the case that she would always,  _always_ , be ahead of him. They would get separated when she would cross the road just as the pedestrian lights would turn red and he would be left behind, waiting for his turn to cross. By the time the light would go green, she would already be far from sight. Not for long and that scenario became a staple part of his mornings.

 

However, one July morning on his way to work, the spot in front of him was missing a certain woman. He felt a little bothered.  _Maybe she woke up a little later than usual?_  Nonetheless, it shouldn’t matter that much.

 

The pedestrian crossing was just a few meters away and there were fifteen seconds before it turned red. Just then, he heard a faint “ _Shit!”_  behind him followed by hurried footsteps. He turned to look and saw  _her_  catching up to him quickly. She looked up and locked gazes with him. She flashed him a wide smile.

 

“I’ve been winning for two months. This day won’t be the day I lose.”

 

Then, she broke into a run across the street, leaving Bellamy with his mouth parted in surprise and standing on the side of the road with no chance to reply. The stoplight turned red and cars started to pass by. He saw the woman waving goodbye before turning around to walk away. By the time he was able to cross the street, she was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Damn it.” He scratched the back of his head and smiled to himself.

 

Tomorrow, he will win.

 

- 

 

The moment he heard a familiar set of footsteps behind him, he subtly increased his step. The pedestrian crossing was still probably about a hundred meters away. He had especially worn his running shoes today if the need ever arises to  _run._ Octavia laughed at him for it. (”What are you? A fifth grader?”) 

 

The footsteps got faster, and he started to jog lightly. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the woman’s blonde hair tied up in a neat ponytail, swinging along with her every step. She had almost caught up. Fifty meters away from the road, Bellamy broke into a run. She started running, too, and they were laughing. Just then, before they reached the crossing, the stoplight turned red. Bellamy instantly reached out and pulled her by her arm just as a speeding motorcycle passed right in front of them. She lost balance and he had to catch her with his own body. Her back was pressed against him and they were both panting. Vehicles started to move in front of them.

 

“Are you alright?” Bellamy asked.

 

“That…was a close one.” She pulled away and turned to look at him. Despite what had just happened, there was still a small smile on her face. Bellamy thought she looked excited. “Thank you.”

 

“You should look carefully before you cross the road, you know.”

 

“Of course. I just had to win again.”

 

“Not at the expense of you dying, I hope?”

 

“Hah.” Their side of the road started to get occupied with other people waiting for the stoplight to turn green. “You’re on your way to work?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Can I ask where?”

 

“The local supermarket. How about you?”

 

“I help my Mom in the clinic. ”

 

“That sounds nice.”

 

“It’s like my preparation for med school. I’m finally going this year.”

 

The stoplight turned green and they crossed the road together.

 

“That’s awesome. Med school sounds scary. You must be really smart to get in there.”

 

“So-so.” Bellamy could tell she was being toning it down.

 

“By the way, I haven’t asked your name yet. I’m Bellamy.”

 

“Clarke.” She offered her hand out and he shook it in response. Her palm was rough against his own, her grip strong. “It’s finally nice knowing the name of the guy I’ve been beating all this time.”

 

“There wasn’t even a competition,” he scoffed.

 

“Now don’t be a sore loser, Bellamy.”

 

They continued talking about the most trivial things (”No, don’t ever buy generic spaghetti sauce from the supermarket. They don’t taste the same, I swear. Cheap isn’t always economic.”) until they reached a bus stop and Clarke had to say goodbye. 

 

“Are we up for another race tomorrow?” she asked, grinning wide.

 

“Actually, what do you think about having breakfast tomorrow? For a change.”

 

Clarke pursed her lips together in thought before nodding. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

(In three months, they would part at this same spot. 

 

This time, however, Clarke would tiptoe to plant a kiss on Bellamy’s cheek. “Later,” she would say. Bellamy would smile before letting go of their entwined hands.)

 

“My treat.”


End file.
